Iambic Pentameter
by TeddyLuver
Summary: What is iambic pentameter? What does it have to do with Shakespeare? Why is it so frustrating to a certain brunette? And most importantly, how on earth did it manage to bring the funny girl from Wisconsin and the mayor of Jerksville together? One-shot!


**Whee! Random fluffy one-shot time! *two burly men in police outfits that say FB on them run up* **

**Me: Uh, who are you?**

**Fluff Buster #1: We're the Fluff Busters! **

**Me: Like the Ghost Busters? **

**Fluff Buster #1: NO! Ugh, I hate that movie! Ever since it came out, that's all we ever get associated with. It's always Ghost Busters this, and Ghost Busters that. We are the FLUFF Busters. FLUFF! Not Ghost! **

**Fluff Buster #2: Calm down, Ricky. Er, I apologize for my comrade here. We have recieved notice that you, Miss TeddyLuver, have posted an extremely fluffy Channy one-shot. Is this true? **

**Me: Hehehehehe maybe... okay, yes. **

**Fluff Buster #2: I'm afraid you're going to have to pay a fine. Nothing painful, don't worry. All you have to do is claim that you do not own Sonny with a Chance. **

**Me: Okay... I don't own Sonny with a Chance. **

**Fluffy Buster #2: That's all then! Thank you, and have a nice day! FLUFF BUSTERS OUT! **

**

* * *

**_Iambic Pentameter. _

_Noun. A common meter in poetry consisting of an unrhymed line with five feet or accents, each foot containing an unaccented syllable and an accented syllable. _

"Well, that's helpful," Sonny Munroe grumbled sarcastically, throwing the dictionary to the floor in frustration. Sonny put her head in her hands and sunk down onto the Prop House table. It was nearly 7 pm, and the only thing Sonny wanted to do was go home, take a nice, long bath, and eat a hot meal.

Unfortunately, Miss Munroe was plagued by the evil disease that affects nearly all of the 5-18 year olds in this country.

Homework.

Sonny lifted her head to stare once more at the study guide in front of her. She had a quiz the next day that was all about the use of iambic pentameter in Shakespeare's writing. Her class was currently reading the play _The Tempest_. Well, only Zora was really reading it, the rest of them were just sort of staring blankly at the page hoping that by some miracle everything would just make sense.

"I don't even know what iambic pentameter is!" Sonny cried, lifting her gaze to the ceiling in desperation. She was beginning to ramble on to herself, which was never a good sign. Anyone who knew Sonny knew that any sign of rambling was a sure sign of near craziness.

"Why me?!" Sonny cried again. "Stupid iambic pentameter! Stupid Shakespeare! Stupid school! This is so frustrating! It's even more frustrating that Chad Dylan Cooper. Which is pretty hard to do, let me tell you, but this iambic pentameter has achieved it! Looks like Chad Dylan Cooper has some competition now!"

"Chad Dylan Cooper _never_ has competition," Sonny whirled around to see the three-named jerkthrob himself leaning casually against the doorframe, a smug smirk on his face.

"What do you want Chad?" Sonny growled, her voice sounding harsher than usual because of how tired and irritated she was.

"Now, now, Sonny," Chad said patronizingly, walking over until he was standing right behind her. "Is that any way to treat the greatest actor of our generation?" Sonny gasped suddenly, and looked around frantically.

"Zac Efron is here?! Where!?" she screeched. Chad's confused expression morphed into a scowl.

"Ha ha, very funny," he said sarcastically, while Sonny just smiled innocently. _Stupid cute._ Chad thought unconsciously.

"No, seriously, Chad, please leave," Sonny sighed, turning back to her homework. "The sooner I finish studying, the sooner I can leave."

"Wait did you just say I can't stay?" Chad asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I said," Sonny replied impatiently. Was the boy deaf?

"Well, then I _have_ to stay," Chad smirked, plopping down on the couch next to her. Sonny groaned and banged her head against the table. Of course.

"Now, what's got your sunshine behind a cloud?" Chad asked, laughing at his own bad joke. Sonny resisted the urge to smack him. And by smack, she meant slap, not the other meaning.

"Just this stupid, frustrating, annoying, irritating, obnoxious, infuriating, exasperating, pesky..." Sonny began to ramble again.

"Oh, what did I do now?" Chad joked, and Sonny actually cracked a smile.

"Ha ha," she said, rolling her eyes. "But it's amazingly not you this time. I have to study for my English test, and I don't understand a word of the material."

"What's it about?" Chad asked, leaning forward so he could get a better look. "Maybe I could help." Sonny heart starting beating faster as Chad leaned closer to her. _Calm down Sonny! You don't like him! This is the mayor of Jerksville here!_ she told herself frantically.

"Chad Dylan Cooper helping someone?" Sonny gasped mockingly, putting a hand over her heart. "I thought I'd never live to see the day!"file:///

"Yeah, well, you're special Munroe," Chad winked, and Sonny felt herself blush. Why was Chad suddenly being so nice?

"It's about i-iambic pentameter," Sonny stammered slightly, cursing inwardly when she heard herself do so. "Iambic pentameter. In Shakespeare." she repeated more steadily.

"Do you know what iambic pentameter is?" Chad asked, looking over the sheet.

"No," Sonny admitted. She waited for Chad to make some smart-aleck comment, but it never came.

"Well, a meter is the rhythm of a piece of poetry," Chad explained. "Iambic pentameter is a type of meter. It's a line of poetry that has ten syllables, with alternating stresses."

"What?" Sonny stared at him blankly, feeling slightly stupid. Okay, feeling really stupid. "I fail at this," Sonny groaned. A shiver ran through her as Chad placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's okay," he reassured her. "It's pretty confusing." Sonny stared at Chad. Helping _and_ compliments? What was up with Chad today?

"You feeling all right?" Sonny asked, putting a hand on his forehead. Chad stared at her weirdly. "You're being so... nice." Chad rolled his eyes and gave her a small smile.

"Don't get used to it," he winked, before getting back into explaining mode. "Iambic pentameter is basically a type of rhythm, that goes like this: ba BUM ba BUM ba BUM ba BUM ba BUM." Chad tapped his fingers on the table for effect.

"Oh, so for the ten syllables in a line, every other one is emphasized," Sonny said, finally getting it.

"Exactly," Chad confirmed. "But the first syllable is always unstressed." Sonny nodded.

"But how does this have to do with Shakespeare?" Sonny asked again.

"Well, Shakespeare used a lot of iambic pentameter in his plays and sonnets," Chad explained, picking up Sonny's copy of _The Tempest_ and handing it to her. "See if you can find some in here." Sonny started to flip through her book, murmuring to herself and tapping on the table occasionally.

"Oh, how about this one?" she asked. "'YOUR tale SIR would CURE deaf-NESS.'" Sonny recited, emphasizing certain syllables.

"Well, not exactly," Chad replied. "See, that line only has seven syllables, and you need ten. Also, you never start with a stressed syllable." Chad flipped to another page. "Here's a good example: 'My LI-bra-RY is DUKE-dom LARGE e-NOUGH.'"

"Okay, okay," Sonny, trying again. "He RE-ceives COM-fort LIKE cold PO-rridge."

"Almost," Chad said encouragingly. "That had nine syllables. _The Tempest_ isn't the only one of Shakespeare's works that uses iambic pentameter. He wrote a very famous sonnet: 'Shall I com-PARE thee TO a SUM-mer's DAY?'"

"Why are you so good at this?" Sonny complained.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is good at everything," Chad grinned, his old cocky self returning for a moment. Sonny gave him a look at he laughed. "No, I've always been pretty good at English, especially Shakespeare. It's just kind of made sense to me."

"Well, it makes no sense to me!" Sonny sighed, placing her forehead on the table in defeat. "I just don't get it." Chad thought for a minute.

Suddenly, Chad Dylan Cooper had a brilliant idea. Or in the words of Jimmy Neutron, a "Brain Blast." Of course, if you asked him, all of his ideas were brilliant, but this one was especially genius. It was absolutely perfect and it immediately solved his current dilemma.

You see, Chad Dylan Cooper didn't walk all the way over to the Prop House just to annoy Sonny, though on normal circumstances, this would be expected. And he certainly wasn't this nice and helpful on a regular basis. Today, he had an ulterior motive. Well, Chad Dylan Cooper almost always has ulterior motives, but this time, it wasn't a bad one. Before, he had no idea how to carry on with this motive. However, now he had the perfect plan.

"Well, maybe you just need to put it into everyday language," Chad suggested. Sonny looked up at him questioningly.

"Everyday language?" she asked. Chad nodded.

"You just add the rhythm to a ten-syllable sentence," he explained. "For example: Your HAIR is SO be-AU-ti-FULLY per-FECT." Chad brushed a strand of brown hair off of Sonny's face. A faint shade of pink spread across Sonny's cheeks.

"What do you-?" Sonny began, but Chad cut her off.

"Your EYES are DEEP pools OF milk CHO-co-LATE," Chad gazed deep into Sonny's eyes, causing Sonny to lose her current train of thought. All she could focus on was those two sparkling blue eyes.

"You ARE the MOST a-MAZ-ing GIRL i KNOW," Chad breathed, and Sonny's eyes widened, and her heart rate increased. Was he...?

_Now or never_ Chad thought. He took a deep breath, grasped Sonny's hand softly, and spoke.

"Son-NY Mun-ROE will YOU go OUT with ME?"

Sonny let out a barely audible gasp, her mouth falling open. Her deep brown eyes were huge as she stared at Chad, comprehending his words. The hand Chad was holding flew to Sonny's mouth in her shock. Chad simply stared, waiting, and losing hope quickly. He was sure that she was completely appalled. The shocked expression on Sonny's face faded, to be replaced my a thoughtful one.

_Probably thinking how to best let me down,_ Chad thought dejectedly.

"Okay, well then um... I'll just go now," Chad said awkwardly. He stood up to go, and shuffled out the door, his head hanging low. He felt like he had just been punched in the gut. Hard.

"Chad, wait!" Chad turned around to see Sonny running towards him. Before he could move or speak, she launched herself into his arms.

"Yes, CHAD, i WOULD love TO go OUT with YOU," Sonny replied, grinning, in perfect iambic pentameter. Chad's eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around her in return. A goofy, completely un-CDC like grin spread over his face. Sonny pulled back to look at him.

Then, slowly, uncertainly, Chad pressed his lips to her own.

Chad could feel Sonny smile against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck again, and began to kiss him back. He sighed happily as he pulled Sonny closer, loving the feeling of her lips against his own. As the kiss became slightly more heated, Sonny tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled him even closer.

When they finally pulled away for air, both were gasping, breathless. Chad smiled tentatively and Sonny returned the smile with a full blown grin of her own.

"Wow," Sonny breathed finally, laughing a little. "That was something."

"Well, Chad Dylan Cooper does have that effect on the ladies," Chad winked playfully, popping his collar. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Way to ruin the moment, Chad," she said, hitting him lightly. Chad grinned and quickly pulled Sonny in for another quick kiss. Pulling back, he began to walk out.

"Pick you up at seven tomorrow?" Chad asked, and Sonny nodded breathlessly. Chad grinned and strolled out. "Good luck on your test." he called back.

Sonny sighed dreamily and flopped down onto the the sofa, a dazed smile on her face. Beaming hugely, she crumpled up her study guide sheet and tossed it into the trash can.

She was pretty sure this was one test she would ace.

* * *

**Well, that was a pretty random one-shot. We're actually reading _The Tempest_ in my class, and we're learning about iambic pentameter. It's really confusing, and I just very recently got it. I think this little one-shot helped me understand it even more. Who wouldn't love CDC as a tutor? :D **

**Oh, sorry for my little ramble/disclaimer thing up there. Yeah, I had way too much fun with that. :P**

**Review, please! Or the Fluff Busters will get you! XD**


End file.
